Every Other Week
by Fallenbey
Summary: Many murders have been occurring in Japan. This week it's been sixteen. To think this started six months ago. Many people have lost their lives; all ranging from eleven to eighteen. No can catch this serial killer. Unfortunately each victim's soul is still trapped in this world. How are they going to end this pain and suffering when no one can take down the murder? No more OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys yesterday was my birthday I meant to post this early but I didn't get the time to do it, so here is my birthday present to you guys! XD This is going to be an Oc story rating might go up though because of violence but nothing wrong with that right? Special thanks to Chained Princess for helping me get ideas and fix up my story to make it better, and** **special thanks to my Sis Bringmemisery for beta reading my story I love you both! Anyways lets move on I don't own beyblade at all just my OCs**

* * *

Alec's pov

_ What is going on? Why can't I open my eyes? Come on, open your eyes! Huh? What's that sound? Is that a chainsaw?! What the heck is this? Come on! I got to get away! Wait, I'm stuck! Someone tied me down! What's going on?!_

"Oh look, our friend is awake! What a delight!" I heard someone say.

"Alec are you ok? I promise we will get out of here!" I heard a boy say. _That voice...I know that voice. Xorn?_

"Alec huh? That's his name. Interesting. Well Xorn, who should I kill first: you or your friend?" The voice said getting closer to me. I felt hands go behind my head and untie something off my eyes. I was immediately blinded by a light and squinted to see a man, probably in his early-twenties, smiling at me with a wicked grin. He had brown eyes, short black hair, and tan colored skin. He wore a white button up, black dress up pants, and black dress up shoes. Over all he looked like a normal guy minus the creepy smile...and blood on his shirt.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him! Do you hear me, Yamato!" Xorn said with a growl.

I moved my head to look at Xorn and realize something-he was bleeding. Xorn's situation wasn't any different than mine except for some differences. For one he was tied up like me and scared, but he was covered in blood, had a bruise on his check and a busted lip. I don't know how long he had been there but it didn't seem that long. His wounds looked fresh.

I heard a chuckle and turned to see Yamato with a chainsaw in his hand saying "Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle."

He approached me with the chainsaw, "sweet dreams." He raised it, and I felt my heart stop for a second. He dropped it nearly slicing my head; however I felt a pain in my shoulder. Pain shot through my entire body as I let out a blood curdling scream. _It hurts! Oh, god it hurts so badly! God I hate that sound...and this pain...please stop it, it hurts!_

"Do you like the sight Xorn? Your friend dying in front of you and all his blood everywhere!" Yamato said with pleasure.

_ It hurts! No, please no! Xorn, help me please!_ I moved my head slightly despite the pain and looked into Xorn eyes immediately regretting it.

Xorn looks so shattered. His eyes contained fear and regret. There's no way he could save me.

I felt the chainsaw come out of my numb arm as I let out a shaky breath, and turned to look at Yamato with tears rimming my eyes.

He was grinning at me then said "I love seeing fear in children's eyes. It makes me want to see more of it." I felt blood fill my mouth as I spat it out I saw the man turn away from me facing Xorn.

He walked over to Xorn grabbing his chin, making eye contact with him as he said "I mostly love seeing people slowly break apart though. I like that look in your eyes. You know what? I'm going to keep you alive for a little longer-hope you don't mind. As for your friend...he's not so lucky."

_ Get away please no more, no more!_ "S-Stay away from me!" I yelled through my pain. Yamato looked at me, grinned, and walked towards me while grabbing a pair of scissors. He stopped in front of me and said "Sorry kid but I want to see your lifeless eyes."

He traced the blades across my chest before I felt them penetrate deep in my skin. I screamed as I felt him repeatedly stab me with the weapon. _It burns so badly. I feel like I'm dying. _

_ Xorn what is he going to do to you! I feel numb and my vision is going blurry...what's going on? Is that someone screaming? I'm not even sure. I'm growing tired. What is this blur in front of me? Is something happening?_

_ So, so tired. I want to go to sleep, but I feel I won't wake up after this. What about my friends? Will I see them again? The pain is so unbearable; I can't handle it! I want to cry, but maybe I'm already doing that._

_ I feel my eyes closing, and I'm so sleepy I can't hold on much longer. The pain it's easing, but it's still unbearable. Xorn, Taylor, Cynthia, Cecilia I'm sorry._ My vision faded to black and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**The Oc Form is on my profile in bold letters please pm your OCs it would be easier and ONE oc per person please. Yes i do have multiple authors that have sent in more than one oc, but that is because i requested it and i actually have male ocs. I'm not picking favorites it's just i needed some male characters and I got some, so please don't get the wrong idea. I'm accepting 10-17 OCs ^_^ I may accept more though but we will see :). By the way if you send an oc don't be surprised if your oc dies all OCs have a chance of dying i'll explain the true reason in the next chapter.**

**Accepted ocs are written in this format Name/beyblade/biggest fear/crush/author**

**Alec Lance /Crestfallen Phantom/Sharp objects/None/ Me**

**Xorn Astor/Arctic Fox/Burned** **Alive/Cecilia/Me**

**Taylor Theion/ Searing Wyvern/Deep Water/Cynthia/Me**

**Cynthia Lance/Rhythm Goddess/Buried Alive/Taylor/Me**

**Cecilia Matthews/Amiable Jörð/Heights/Xorn/Me**

**Yamato Ishimori/Calamitous Oni/Death/None/Me**

**1\. Diamante Inazuma/Thunder Orion/Burning Alive/Tsubasa/Chained Princess**

**2\. Blaze Markaru/none/Heights/Nile/RedPhoenix10123780**

**3\. Frieda Al Love Belvini Ebina/ Ray Virgo100SF/Death/Masamune/GoldenAngel999**

**4\. Gina Takahasi/Midnight Artemis FR0768/ Heights and tight spaces/Chao Xin/InsanityQueen**

**5\. Sierra Yin Crystals/Moonlight Artemis GH13/Fire/Gingka/DazzlerAngel**

**6\. Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov/Glacier Alicorn/Injured by ice skating/Dashan Wang/Graceful Amaryllis**

**7\. Ayami Gin Scarlet/Whirlind Artemis/Bleeding to Death/Kyoya/Tiger demon of light**

**8\. Bryony/Ice Serpens/Death/None/TheAlmightyFireHawk**

**9\. Mana Valkov/Guardian Kyuubi/spiders/Ryuga/Gingercookiessnaps**

**10\. Neptune Ocean/Tourmaline Neptune/Burning to death and being ****Kidnapped/Bao/CygunusCrown Night**

**11\. Mark Yang Meng/**Ghoul Kitzune/Knives/None/CygunusCrown Night****

**12\. Re/Optical Virgo/Losing someone close and Failure/one sided crush/ Thewizardofoddness**

**13\. Miyoko Hikari Toshiki/Eternal Flaming Phoenix D125/death/Toby/OtakuAnimeLover21**

**14\. Akifumi Satou/Nature Dragonis WFD13/closed spaces/Madoka/Sunshine2013**

**15\. Mitzuki Ito/Snow Wolf I45/Drowning/Zeo/**Sunshine2013****

**16\. Masaru Shinji Toshiki/Dark Hawkeye C145/unable to protect his love ones/Sophie/OtakuAnimeLover21**

**17\. Tohma Satoshi Toshiki/Storm Zodiac Leo CF100/his bey getting destroyed and losing his laptop/Mei-Mei/OtakuAnimeLover21**

* * *

**Have fun! Until next time goodbye friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's been awhile since I updated hasn't It? I'm sorry for the delay my mom doesn't want me to update much anymore so yeah it is very hard to update anything now a days. Anyways turtleswift I believe that is your name if you want to put your oc in here you have to sign in your account and fill out the whole oc form not just part of it. You only have four days to send her in or your oc won't be in here. Now lets start!**

**I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Taylor's pov

Where is Alec? He should have came home hours ago. Who should I call? Cynthia hasn't seen him-oh, I know! Cecilia should know where he is!

I grab my phone began to dial her number when I realized my phone was getting a call. Huh, it's Cecilia. That's weird. She usually calls Alec?

I answered the phone, "hello?"

"Taylor have you seen Xorn! I know he and Alec went out for a walk yesterday but they haven't came back. Please tell me you've seen them!" Cecilia shouted.

That's right, they went on a walk yesterday and said they would be back before nine. Where are they!

"Cecilia, you haven't seen them either? I was about to call you to ask if you had seen them." I said as camly as possible.

There was a pause on the other line before she said "We have to find them. It's not like Xorn to not come back, especially since Alec is with him! The police-we need to call the police right away! I want them to come back home. I'm scared!"

Cecilia must be worried sick; Xorn is her boyfriend and Alec is her bestfriend. It's my responsibility to bring back Alec-he's like a little brother to me. I have to do this for Cynthia-after all he is her little brother. Now Xorn-sure I don't really like him, but Alec does. I swear if he allowed something to happen to Alec I'm going to destroy him!

"Hold on, Cecilia." I tried to calm her, "Let's look together for them. I'll get Cynthia to help. Lets look ahead before we call the cops, okay? Meet me at my house."

She let out a shaky breath, but finally agreed and hung up. That was close. All we need is for the cops to get mad at us over nothing. It is nothing right? I began to dial Cynthia's number when I had the sudden feeling to watch the news.

There is nothing interesting, so why would I want to watch it? I put down the phone and walked over to the remote, hesitating before I turned it on to the news.

"Breaking news: there has been a report of numerous kidnapping this week. It seems the serial killer has struck again. If you see suspicious behavior, please contact police immediately. Now Lee with the weather."

The Killer again? My stomach dropped as I suddenly felt sick. No nothing could have happened to Alec. Xorn wouldn't let anything happen to him right?

I dialed Cynthia's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Cynthia. We have a problem. Cecilia and I need your help. The thing is Alec and Xorn didn't come back from their walk." I said, trying to calm my nerves.

"I'm coming. Hope you don't mind but I'm bringing Ryuga with me."

I groaned, "Alright. Cecilia should be here soon."

She hung up and with that I put down the phone.

What now? What do I do? I hope they come back.

Not too long after I heard the door bell ring. I went over to open it. Outside the door was Cecilia. She put on a quick smile, sweat dripper down her cheek, "Let's go now!"

"We can't. Cynthia isn't here yet." I said.

She frowned mumbled to herself and went inside. I closed the door and walked in the living room.

"Taylor is everything alright?" I heard my Uncle say.

I smiled and said "Yes, uncle. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure? Cause I thought I heard yelling." He looked around.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just over reacted, that's all. I hit my funny bone." Cecilia said.

"Oh that's not good. I hope you feel better. Taylor, I'm going out for a bit so if you leave lock the door behind you, okay?" My uncle said as he grabbed his coat and hat.

"Of course, have a safe trip." I smiled.

He nodded, smiled, and left outside to his car.

We sat in silence for a few minutes when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door seeing Cynthia and Ryuga. He didn't bring Mana with him. Strange. Those two seem pretty close. I wonder why she's not here too.

"Hey, sorry we are a little late," Cynthia sighed, "Is Cecilia here so we can go?"

I nodded, and they moved out of the way so Cecilia and I can go outside. I locked the door, and we went in the streets. We all agreed we should go in pairs and meet at the town square, so Cecilia and I went one way, and Cynthia and Ryuga went the other.

No ones pov

Taylor and Cecilia continued to go around town calling out Xorn and Alec's name, but to no avail. No one in town had even saw them. Frustrated, Taylor and Cecilia continued to walk into an alleyway when they saw cops and yellow tape. They realized it was a crime scene. Alec and Xorn popped up into their mind. Cecilia approached one of the police officers.

Cecilia pov

"Excuse me, sir. What's going on?" I asked.

"Please, miss. Do not look. That killer struck again. The victim was so young, too. Poor fellow."

"Do you know how he was killed?" I said shakily.

"It seems he was chased down into this alleyway and was stabbed in the chest multiple times. Poor fellow couldn't run away in time." He shook his head.

"Who was the victim?" I questioned.

"I'm afraid I can not say, but it looks like youre a blader. Maybe you knew him. Here is his bey. I believe it is Counter Scorpio." He said showing me the beyblade.

I recognized that beyblade: it's Demure's! I put my hand to my mouth trying not to panick. The officer realized I did know the guy and asked "Are you a friend of his?"

I nodded, trying to breath properly. He looked around for a little before he motioned for me to follow him.

I hesitated before following him under the yellow tape. "I shouldn't do this since youre young, and no one is allowed to see, but I feel this may be the best thing to do."

I didn't respond and walked with him to the crime scene. There was blood on the floor and something under a blanket.

The cop knelt down-I followed. His eyes met mine, asking for my approval of his next action. I nodded, my eyes falling on the blanket. He grabbed the blanket, and pulled it off of my companion's body. I nearly threw up at the sight.

Everything looked so fresh. Like it just barely happen. Demure had gashes all over his body-some deep, some shallow. Buises covered his face, and there a big hole in his chest.

Why, oh why was it him? Despite knowing it was Demure I couldn't help but feel a little glad that it wasn't Xorn or Alec.

"I'm sorry for your lost, miss, but I'm showing you him for this reason. Please tell your friends to be careful. Stay with more adults, be more cautious and don't venture off alone. Please, this has been the fifteenth victim this week. That means if the killer is still working the same way, there should be one more victim before this week ends. Please miss, I don't want to see other children die." He put the blanket back over Demure.

I nodded, and thanked the man while I got up. He nodded, and led me back out of the crime scene. I thanked him again as he smiled and told me to be careful. I waved goodbye and walked over to Taylor.

"Who was it?" He asked anxiously.

"The good news is it wasn't Alec or Xorn, but the bad news is that it was Demure." I said trying to control my breathing.

I looked up at him and noticed his face grow pale.

I gathered my strength and pulled him out of the alleyway to the town square. We need to meet up with Cynthia and Ryuga.

We ran the rest of the way over there and saw them waiting with concern on their faces.

"It took you guys long enough. What happened? You guys look like you saw a ghost or something?" Ryuga said.

"Come on, we have to go to the WBBA, now! We have an emergency!" I heard Taylor shout.

We didn't give them time to respond as we started to run towards the WBBA. I quickly text Gingka to tell the others to meet up there; after all, Demure is dead, and Xorn and Alec are missing.

In the WBBA

"So what your saying is true, Demure was killed by the killer?" Ryo asked in concern.

"Yes, it is true, as much as I hate to admit it." I replied still trying to erase the image of Demure from my mind.

I looked at Nile concerned. He seemed to be shaking in fear. Ryo probably called him here.

"It's unfortunate to think more people being killed." Ryo replied closing his eyes.

"It is, father, but now our friends are being killed. What do we do?" Gingka asked.

Ryo sighed, "We can't do anything, really. The police have told us not to interfere until it's safe."

"Why should we listen to the police? They aren't even doing their job correctly!" Sierra shouted

Sierra has milky-white skin and ocean blue eyes that seem to sparkle whenever she's happy. She has wavy brown hair with bangs, yellow streaks at the bottom and that is a little below her waist. She has an hourglass figure and is a very beautiful girl. Her outfit is a dark blue tube top with white polka-dots under a black leather jacket that it's sleeves fold to her elbows. She wears black legging that go to her knees and a black mini-skirt. She also wears brown combat boots and brown finger-less gloves.

"I agree with Sierra. We should just find the killer ourselves." Blaze said nodding.

Blaze has red hair that is pulled into a high ponytail with a black ribbon that is tied into a bow. She has bangs that frame her face, and glowing red eyes. She has tan skin, a bandage on her wrist, and shes skinny. Weighs 54 kilograms and is 5'7 in height. Blaze wears a off the shoulders long sleeved black shirt with a red over layer loose singlet, black mid-tight tights under a black skirt and black combat boots with red leg warmers. She also has a sliver bracelet on her right wrist and a sliver locket necklace.

"Guys we can't do that it's out of our control." I heard Frieda say.

Frieda wears a purple hairband on her cherry red hair that is two to four inches below her shoulders with side bangs, peach colored skin, and baby blue eyes that aren't covered by her bangs. She wears golden hoop-earrings and a heart shape necklace that say "Love".She is slender and curvy, and weighs 115 pounds, her chest size is approximately C cup, and she is 5"6. Her outfit consist of a pink midriff top with a sleeveless red mini-jacket that has white hearts on it, and ripped-short denim shorts that has a brown heart belt and purple velvet stilettos. Her finger and toes are painted light pink, and she also where light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and rosy blush. Frieda also has a small scar that she got from a fight. Over all she to is a pretty girl.

"Someone has to do something right? I say we should look for the killers ourselves too, right Ninel?" Our friend Bryony said looking at Ninel.

"I do agree, but let's think about this. The guy is targeting kids-we can't just go rushing in without a plan." Ninel said shrugging.

Bryony bit her lip and continued to think.

Bry has black hair, blue bangs that cover the right side of her face, three scars on her left cheek and light blue eyes. She is quite muscular, is 5"6 and is almost as strong as most of the boys. Bry wears ace bandages instead of a bra, a gray muscle shirt under a black leather jacket and jeans with black combat boots.

As for Ninel she has elbow length vermilion colored hair that is in a curly side ponytail with copper colored streaks. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes,her skin is a peach color that makes her have a lighter complexion. She wears a royal blue collared halter top with a white collar and a zipper in the back of the top. The halter top stops above her mid-drift which reveals her silver snowflake belly button piercing. A white denim crop jacket with an attached hood on her top. She has dark wash denim jeans that has a silver chain belt and black thigh high boots. A silver snowflake pendent necklace is on her neck and she wear royal blue fingerless gloves. Ninel is also 5'10 has an hourglass body shape that is slightly muscular due to exercise and dancing, she weights about 145 pounds.

"That is exactly my point. I can't just let you children go. It's too risky!" Ryo said seriously.

"So what if we are kids? It doesn't matter. We're strong. We can take on the killer any day!" I heard Gin say with a smirk.

Gin has dark skin, dark navy blue waist length hair, deep blue eyes that are the same color as her hair that crackle when she is angry, and sparkle when she's happy. She is 5'10, has somewhat of an hourglass shape, long legs, and she weighs 130ibs. She wears a black thin strapped shirt under a light gray tank top that has tear marks on the bottom and a black leather jacket with purple trim over it. She has dark blue denim jean cut-ofs that have silver sequins that reach her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces. Has fingerless gloves her right is black and her left is white, she also has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her parents in it. There is a long gash on her left forearm to wrist, and she has a fake tattoo that says "unbreakable" which she reapplies everyday with a new one to look real.

"We still need a plan." I heard Mana say readjusting her glasses.

Mana has pale skin, lavender eyes with a mole under her left eye, and wears purple and black square glasses. She has short purple hair with black ends in the back and long bangs that cover her mole and left eye in the front. She is 5'3", and weights about 115 lbs. Mana wears a long sleeved dark purple shirt with a black fleece zip-up vest over the top of it, and jeans with a white belt with black holders for her bey and her launcher. She has black headphones around her neck and wears black medium heeled boots. She also has a black choker with a silver cross and a silver chained necklace with a fox pendant around her neck. Mana has small, diamond earrings in her ears.

"I'm sure Yuki can think of a plan." Gina said smiling.

"Miss Gina, I'm not sure...it might take awhile." I heard Yuki say with a panicked expression.

"Nonsense, it will be fine. Besides, it won't take that long if we help you." She replied grinning.

Yuki remained silent and I believe started to think of a plan to catch this killer.

Gina has black hair that reaches her shoulders, bangs, chocolate brown eyes and has pale skin. She is 5"5 and she has an hour glass shape. Gina wears a black T-Shirt jacket with a neck collar similar to Gingka's but lighter. She wears a light purple top which reveals the left side of her abdomen, white short shorts and black combat boots that reaches her mid leg. She also has a scar on her knee which I've heard if anyone sees it she will kill them. I seriously don't want her to know I've seen it!

Another girl in the room is Diamante.

Diamante has a pale skin, a hourglass figure and shoulder length shiny straight cobalt black hair. Her hair is always tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes are pure black with some flakes of gold. She wears black knee length strapless dress which is cut in a floral shape at the bottom with white full sleeve short jacket over it, black high boots, black wrist length gloves, platinum earrings and a black choker around her neck with a diamond attached in the left side. She wears really dark Gothic make up consisting silver and black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara blood red lipstick. She is 5'9 and her weight is 130 lbs. She has a tattoo on her neck which is of a flying black bird with the phrase 'Believe in yourself' carved under it.

"Well this is boring. I have no reason to be here, come on, Tsubasa." I heard Diamante say, yawning while getting up to leave.

"Wait a minute, we can't leave!" Tsubasa replied and started to walk to the door with her.

They can't leave I haven't told them about Xorn and Alec yet!

"Wait! Please don't leave, Diamante, Tsubasa!" I said panicked.

They stopped, and looked at me.

Diamante crossed her arms over her chest, "Why shouldn't we? This is none of our business."

"None of your business?! Demure is dead! He's our friend, and you say this is none of our business!" I said shocked but a little angered.

"I have no friends. If that's all you got to say we are leaving." She replied with a glare on her face before she turned and was about to open the door.

Darn it I have no choice!

"Xorn and Alec are missing!" I practically screamed.

This stopped Diamante as I met her shocked face. I looked around and noticed everyone looking at me scared now.

"What do you mean they are missing?" I heard Neptune say.

Neptune has pale skin, a weak skinny body that can easily get injured, short shoulder length light blue hair with dark blue bangs above her eyes. Two fangs are exposed when she chuckles. Her eye color changes when her mood swings. Her normal colored eyes are pale green.

"They went on a walk yesterday and haven't came back. I've tried calling Xorn but he won't answer. It's not like Xorn to leave and not come back, especially since he's with Alec with him."

"My brother also hasn't answered meaning something must have happened to them. I have to find them. We were wondering if any of you are willing to help us!" Cynthia yelled.

"What's in it for us?" I heard a boy named Mark say.

"Listen Mark, I know very well you have no interest in helping, but it would be appreciated if you did help. Think about it, they have Xorn. Last I checked he and Alec are the only one that's actually like you!" Cynthia said growling.

He glared at her but didn't say another word as Neptune stared at him with concern. That was harsh Cynthia sheesh I'm sure they aren't the only ones that actually like him right?

Mark has pale skin, Brown eyes that shines in the sunlight,Shoulder length black hair which is held together by a blue hairband. He wears a black sleeveless jacket with grey chains on his wrists and ankles, long black pants, and black shoes. He is tall and is attractive.

"I'll help." Hyoma said with a grin on his face.

"Thank you Hyoma." Taylor said sighing in relief.

"Gingka and I will definitely help." Sierra said grinning.

"Fine, Tsubasa, Re and I will help to." I heard Diamante say.

"Right." Re said nodding

Re has Dark orange blond hair and emerald green eyes. She wears a Green shirt and black pants. She also is Yu's older sister.

"We will help to." Zeo said.

Mitzuki didn't reply but shyly nodded instead.

Mizu has snow-white skin, soft green eyes, has wavy silver hair that is tied in a messy braid that reaches her shoulders and she has bangs. Mizu wears a brown jacket on a green t-shirt with black strips, black tight shorts, nee high black boots, and black finger-less gloves. She also has an hourglass shape and is pretty.

"I'm sure I could be some help." Akifumi said.

"Same here I'll ask Dashan to help to." Ninel said.

Akifumi has spiky black hair with bangs falling on his face. He is slightly tan and has deep purple eyes. He wears a plain black sleeveless t-shirt under a long white jacket that reaches his knees with long sleeves. He also wears brown baggy pants, black converse, and brown finger-less gloves.

"This better not endanger my siblings! Tohma, Miyoko, and I will help as long as we don't get any dangerous jobs!" Masaru said glaring daggers at Cynthia.

"Fine with me!" Cynthia replied glaring daggers back at Masaru.

Masaru has shoulder-length silver hair, blue bangs, sea green eyes, tan skin, and is around 5 ft 9. He wears a black tank top underneath a red/white/black vest, blue jeans, green gym shoes, a black beybelt, and a set of dog tags he got from his dad.

As for his younger twin brother, Tohma has shoulder- length silver hair,black bangs, sea green eyes, tan skin, and is around 5 ft 9. He wears a green button up shirt with a tan sweater, a blue tie around his neck, black capris, blue gym shoes, black fingerless gloves, a green beybelt, and a locket with a picture of her mom and dad.

Their little sister, Miyoko has waist-length silver hair ,blue bangs, sea green eyes, tan skin, and is around 5 ft 7. She wears a blue tank top underneath a green off the shoulder top, black capris, blue gym shoes, black fingerless gloves, a green beybelt, and a locket with a picture of his mom and dad.

Soon everyone agreed to help.

"Alright, since we all agree to help are we still going after the killer?" Blaze questioned looking at Ryo with a frown.

Ryo had his eyes closed, sighed and opened them saying "It looks like we have no other choice since your friends are missing. There might be a chance this killer has them. From what you've told us, Cecilia there has fifteen death correct?"

I nodded and he continued.

"Meaning there could be a chance one of them could be the next victim..."

"How are we going to stop the killer, though? We don't even have any clues." Hyoma said frowning.

"Exactly, you'll need help. One of the workers here at the WBBA will be assisting you on this quest. He happens to have a brother that currently works as a detective who has agree to share pictures to help us catch the killer. Everyone meet my trusted worker Yamato Ishimori. He will be assisting you on this investigation." Ryo said while a man in his early twenties came in.

Yamato came in with a folder in hand and a smile on his face, "Hello, everyone. It will be a pleasure working with you all."

* * *

**I know it wasn't that good and I seriously hate descriptions they take forever to write DX. I seriously think that Cecilia's point of view was a lot better than Taylor's ^_^". I'm sorry for the long wait my beta reader seriously took forever to read this. Anyways I hope you liked it and I hope I partially got the personalities down right(note to self never accept so much OCs when it's your first time making a storyies for OCs -_-") I tried my best. By the way i'm sorry to anyone i messed up your ocs hairs. Some of you guys had a different hair style for both physical and outfit i tried guys. Um another thing Neptune still need her outfit so please hurry sending that in ^_^" everyone else is fine. Please leave reviews to let me know how im doing until next time goodbye guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys** **I know it's been four months and I'm sorry about that I really had a horrible case of writers block :/Good thing is it's cured! Most of this was beta read by my sister but when you get to Tsubasa's pov I had to do that myself. My sister is in collage so it will be very hard for her to do this im sorry if i make mistakes. The best news is the killings are coming finally hurray! Let's continue shall we!**

**I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Sierra's pov

"My brother gave us these investigation pictures in order to help us catch this killer I hope they help in some way." Yamato said.

"So what did you find out, Yamato?" Ryo asked looking at one of the pictures.

"I've found that each time a person is killed there seems to be a clue in each one of the crime scenes. For example this number on the wall." Yamato said showing a picture of someone laying on their stomach bloody and on the wall numbers that said 166 in blood.

"What could that possibly mean?" I heard Cecilia say next to me.

"I'm not sure," Yamato said, "My brother hasn't explained what it means just yet. Here is another one. Again there is a number somewhere near the victim," he pointed to another picture.

The picture must have been only a hand or something, because I couldn't see the rest of the body. Right next to it was the number 26.

_It has to be some kind of clue._

"So what's so important about the numbers?" I asked looking at the pictures closely.

"Who knows? It's the only clue that we've got besides the letters some of the victims leave behind." Yamato replied as he pulled out three paper letters with writing on them.

Cynthia grabbed one of the letters and decided to read it out loud:

"I hate my life. Why won't it just end now? Hasn't he done enough? I can't move anymore. He broke both my legs-what good am I now? I hate my life, I HATE IT! Kill me already, bastard! Do it now! You've had your fun already, so just end my pathetic life! I've become numb to your torture. I don't scream for your satisfaction anymore. I can't even feel anymore. I hate you! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! Fine, if you want me to turn into your perfect puppet you've got another thing coming! You won't have me, no one will!"

All of us went quiet once she finished.

"Well, I didn't hear any clues in that one...should we read the other two?" Taylor asked as he scratched the back of his neck. Gingka grabbed one of the other letters as I grabbed the other. Knots formed in my stomach as I rubbed the paper in my fingers.

Gingka looked at me before reading his out loud:

"He left me here to die. Like I'm some kind of animal chained up, begging to be let out. I'm no animal, nor will I ever be. I'll get out-I have to, or he will kill Kiki. Please, someone. If you read this and I didn't make it, please save my sister. She's the only person I love. Please save her. It's the last wish."

I waited for a little before reading mine:

"I'm so scared. They don't want to kill me. They say I will be like them, and I believe them. I killed someone, I killed my best friend! I'm so scared. If anyone reads this come to this address, ***26. Save my brother. Oh god, save Rin."

At that moment I realize that neither one of the sibling made it.

"Wait a minute, can I see those photos please?" Frieda said.

Bryony grabbed the photos handing them to Frieda, "did you find something?"

Frieda grabbed them, "Thank you. I'm not sure yet, but I swore I saw someth- there! Look-the number. If you combine them together they have those exact numbers from the letter."

Ninel grabbed the photos studying them, "You're right! I definitely see them. Then that's our first clue. Yamato did your brother already investigate this address?"

"Not that I know of. He gave these pictures to us hoping we can solve the mystery ourselves."

"That's all I needed to know. Tohma, we need you to look up this address fast. Yuki examine these pictures in case we missed something else. Madoka contact anyone of our friends that aren't here. We need to solve this mystery. Gina, Chao Xin, Mina look through more pictures. As for the rest of you find something to do."

_Wow, that was quick_.

"I've found it!" Tohma said apparently already sending the directions to Ninel's phone.

"Great, now we can go investigate. Cecilia, Ryuga, Mana, and I will be in one group. Gin, Kyoya, Diamante, and Tsubasa in group two. Blaze, Nile, Taylor, and Re in the last group. The rest of you help the others. Once we get there I'll let you all know where each group will go in the building. Let's go!"

"Right!" They all said.

"Wait a minute, I have to come, too, " Yamato said, "If you plan to go as separate groups which should I go with?"

"You can come with us." Tsubasa smiled.

"Be careful!" Ryo said as they left through the door.

"Don't worry, Ryo. I'll protect them." Yamato said looking back at Ryo with a smile before he was out the door.

Ryo sighed and went back to his paperwork.

"We don't have much to do now...want to help out Yuki?" I asked Gingka.

"Sure, why not." He said as we went up to Yuki. I grabbed a photo and examined it biting my lip. _Be careful guys._

(At 16626 Insane Asylum no one pov)

"Alright everyone now we will decide on what part of the building we will all take." Taylor said stopping infront of the double doors.

"Yamato could you show us the old building rooms." Ninel said turning to Yamato.

Yamato nodded and gave a tattered paper to Ninel. A diagram of the building was lightly drawn upon it.

"Alright, Group 2 will take the west side of the building, Group 3 the East and my group will take the North. Let's go!"

"Please wait, everyone! I need to give you all something" Yamato said opening his bag.

He then gave each teen a walkie talky, "Just in case we get separated or any of you are in danger, please contact me immediately. If for some reason I dont respond, still contact all your friends-someone is bound to help."

They all nod and ran inside, going in the direction they were assigned.

Group 2: Gins pov

"Alright everyone, please be careful," Yamato said, "We don't know what or who may be in here. The quicker we search this side the better."

We nodded and walked around. I looked around a table, but only found a few medical books.

_What exactly are we looking for_?

I groaned and skimmed through some of the books. As I flipped through the pages, I noticed a paper on the floor. I put down the book, picked it up. In the paper it mentioned numerous accounts of suicide from both patients and staffmembers.

_That's strange. Why would someone have this on the floor_?

I sighed, and noticed something move at corner of my eye. I froze for a moment, then slowly turned to see a door opened and a chair in the middle of a room. I gulped before walking in.

The room was all white, a chair placed in the dead center, and a mattress in the corner. There was pointless writing all over the walls, too. None of it made any logical sense; more like gibberish. I checked the underside of the chair, but found nothing. I made my way over to the mattress.

_Why does it smell rotten over here?_

Flies hovered at the bottom of the mattress. It was like they wanted to get underneath it.

_What is under here?_

I grabbed the mattress and pulled it off the ground. As I looked over it, I felt a presence behind me. Panicked I dropped the mattress turned around, my back pressed against the wall.

"Jeez, calm down. It's only me," Diamante said rubbing the back of her head.

"Diamante you jerk! Don't do that!" I said glaring at her.

"Sheesh, calm down! Anyways, did you find anything yet?"

Sighing I said, "No, just found some medical books and a death toll sheet. What about you?"

She shook her head, "Nope, nothing. Found some books about fairy tales and random curse words on the walls."

"Fairy tales? Why fairy tales?" I asked.

"How the heck should I know?!" Diamante responded.

I shrugged and looked at the floor.

"I seriously don't like it here. Let's get to the boys and get out of here fast." She said.

"Okay."

Diamante walked away. I looked back at the mattress.

_It's probably nothing._

I followed Diamante.

Tsubasa's pov group 2

_Nothing again._

"There isn't anything in this room either. Seriously, we should just call it quits for the day!" Kyoya growled.

"Kyoya, you and I both know we can't do that. Besides, Yamato looks pretty determined to find something." I looked through old paper work.

I saw him glance over to Yamato then back at me, "Well how long is he planning to look around? We've been in this place for ten minutes. Honestly, I don't think it's the smartest idea to be in here for this long. We should go find the girls and leave I don't feel safe here."

I sighed, "I feel the same way. Being here doesnt feel right, but we leave when Yamato leaves."

"This sucks at least can't we go in another room for the time being so he can look through those stacks of papers." Kyoya said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why not? Hey Yamato we're going to check the next room okay?" I asked looking over to Yamato.

He nodded saying "Alright be careful."

I nodded as I followed Kyoya out of the room.

"So do you think we can trust him?" Kyoya asked me.

"Who Yamato? I don't know." I replied.

"I mean there is nothing wrong with the guy over all he is interesting but I don't know I don't quite fancy the idea of not knowing anything about him and getting stuck with him to top it off. For crying out loud what if he's the killer!" Kyoya said blocking the doorway I was about to go in.

"Kyoya we have no prof he is the killer and besides you can't just accuse him when you barely just met the guy." I said frowning at him.

"You never know there is always a possibility. Heck there is a possibility it's even one us, my advice don't trust no one. The only two we know for sure its not is Alec and Xorn after all they are missing meaning that even you could be the killer!" Kyoya said glaring at me.

I pushed past him saying "You're crazy it's not me. I see what your saying though but there is no prof it's any of us, so it's just a false assumption with nothing to back it up."

"I still don't like it I'm just telling you to be on alert you never know when the killer will get you." He said walking to the other side of the room.

I didn't reply and thought of what he told me.

_There is no way it's one of our friends it can't be I mean what would they even gain in killing people_? _It can't be true I won't believe it unless I see prof!_

I looked at the floor and decided to go through some papers. Scaning the paper I realized it was blank.

_Blank really what is the point of these then?_

I was about to put it back when I noticed on the bottom was a slightly thick line of red.

_Wait a minute!_

I checked another paper and saw a red line in the middle of the page.

Quickly I placed it right below the paper trying to see if it matched and it did.

_It says T. It must be a secret message or something. _

"Tsubasa look at this." Kyoya said looking forward.

I looked up at the wall and saw in blood was the word 'die'.

"We shouldn't be in here, Tsubasa. Let's go." Kyoya said getting up dropping a paper.

_If it says die on the wall then this must be a persons name!_

"No wait! If this is wishing harm on someone then we have to stay. Look these two papers spell a T this must be some clue." I said grabbing Kyoya's wrist.

Kyoya looked at me reluctantly before getting back on the floor saying "Alright I don't like it but I'll help. What do we need to do?"

"Find the rest of the papers with red paint strokes on them, then connect them together in order to spell a letter." I replied letting go of his wrist and getting back to work.

"Alright." he replied looking through the papers.

_I hope this is useful to us!_

Twenty minutes later Tsubasa's pov

Twenty minutes have passed and we finally found the answer.

_We finally found the answer. It took us this long to find the answer! Why did it take this long to find the answer! _

I got up looking over at Kyoya hoping he had some luck.

Kyoya was on the walkie still trying to call him to see if he was alright yet he hasn't answered.

"Come in team three come in over." Kyoya said.

There was silence on the other line as Kyoya cursed and looked back at me.

"He's not picking up what should we do?" he asked.

_Don't ask me I don't know what to do._

"We should go look for him." I said walking out of the room.

I heard Kyoya follow me getting back on the walkie talkie still trying to get a hold of someone on team three.

_It's no use no ones going to answer._

"Come on someone pick up! Come in team three over!" Kyoya said frustrated.

"Let's just head over to the section they were investigating. It was in the east part of this place. " I said.

"Sounds like a plan but we won't reach them in time walking come on!" Kyoya said running ahead.

"Right." I said quickly catching up to him.

_God I hope we're not to late!_

* * *

**Now the suspense begins! Haha who is this person in danger and will Tsubasa and kyoya be to late! You're welcome to guess so please do it shouldn't be that hard I think there is only two OC names starting with a T so it's not that hard. Anyways like I said the deaths are coming very quickly and then boom a whole week of investigation don't worry that will only be like a chapter long. By the way I have officially killed two of your guys OCs! So that means fifteen OCs remain! We also have two new OCs to! One is a honorable OC we all know well she will be coming in maybe two chapters from now! Also i've been having certain thoughts on whether Alec should be dead or not so give me your suggestion if he should be dead or not please! I'm putting up a poll for it either way will be beneficial. I talk to much anyways leave your thoughts in the review until next time goodbye friends!**


End file.
